disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
|Spezies = Computeranimationsfigur |Persönlichkeit = kindisch, neugierig, lebenslustig, frech, freundlich, temperamentvoll, bestimmt, süß, witzig |Ziele =Fahrerin in Sugar Rush werden (erfolgreich),dazu zu gehören |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Augen = |Haare = schwarz,voller Süßigkeiten ( Spangen ) |Feinde= King Candy |Beziehungen zu = Randale-Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun |Fähigkeiten = Glitches (telepotieren) |Mag=Rennen, Süßigkeiten, herumalbern |Mag nicht=Mobbing, König Candy, wenn sie Glitch gennant wird, wenn Ralph lügt |Geburtstag= |Heimat=Sugar Rush |Sprecher EN = Sarah Silverman |Sprecher DE = Anna Fischer}} Vanellope von Schweetz ist die Protagonistin aus dem Film Ralph reichts. Sie ist die Prinzessin von Sugar Rush, wurde aber zu einem Glitch umprogrammiert. Hintergrund Vanellope ist ein Programmierfehler in Sugar Rush, einem Kart-Rennspiel in einer Süßigkeitenwelt. Vanellopes Code wurde von King Candy manipuliert, so dass sie einige Fehler aufweist. Aus diesem Grund wollen die anderen Fahrer sie nicht im Spiel haben. In den ganzen Jahren hat Vanellope einen zweideutigen Humor und eine scharfe Zunge entwickelt. Allerdings hat sie auch ein weiches Herz. Als Folge davon, dass sie ein Glitch war, konnte Vanellope das Spiel nicht verlassen und ihren Feinden entkommen. Aber sie hatte auch die einzigartige Fähigkeit sich von Ort zu Ort zu teleportieren, obwohl sie nicht viel Kontrolle darüber hatte und es manchmal ihre Bemühungen, in Rennen zu kommen, behinderte. Persönlichkeit Vanellope ist ein Kind voller Humor. Da sie mehrere Jahre ausgeschlossen wurde, mag sie das Leben und die Menschen nicht besonders, was bedeutet, dass sie oft freche Bemerkungen von sich gibt. Glücklicherweise war Vanellope, dank Ralph, in der Lage das Gute in den Menschen zu sehen. Obwohl sie oft im Spiel durch die anderen Rennfahrer gemobbt wurde, ist Vanellope nicht sehr nachtragend, da, als sie wieder die Prinzessin ist, sie niemanden bestraft oder hasst. Vanellope ist frech, liebevoll und loyal zu denen, die Freundlichkeit und Sympathie für sie zeigen. Nachdem sie sich mit Ralph angefreundet hat, offenbart sich die Tragik ihrer Situation und erklärt die Gründe für ihre zuvor anstößigen Taten. In ihrem Kern ist Vanellope eine begeisterte Träumerin, die nichts mehr will, als von den Bewohnern ihres Spiels akzeptiert zu werden, obwohl besagte Bewohner sie körperlich und geistig ständig misshandeln. Sie ist sehr verzeihend in dieser Hinsicht und nicht bereit, Groll zu zeigen, da sie es vorzieht, ihr Leben mit einer positiven Einstellung fortzusetzen. Trotz ihres programmierten Alters ist Vanellope auch clever und intelligent. Vanellope hat genug Intellekt und Gerissenheit, um auf der Stelle ausgeklügelte Pläne zu schmieden, was sie zu einer Bedrohung für die schändliche Agenda von King Candy machte. Sie ist willensstark und unabhängig und nimmt schwierige Dinge in ihre eigenen Hände und zeigt Effizienz beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele. Es war ihr Mangel an körperlicher Stärke, der Vanellope wirklich davon abhielt, selbständig Rennfahrer zu werden, da Candy und seine Handlanger ihrem Intellekt mit ihren Waffen und ihrer rohen Gewalt entgegenwirken konnten. Im Gegensatz dazu hat Vanellope, obwohl sie für ihr Alter reif ist, immer noch die Tendenz, auf ihre jugendliche Programmierung einzuwirken; Sie ist sehr energisch, gesprächig und ärgert andere absichtlich mit kindlichen Handlungen (wie Nachahmen), um sich zu amüsieren. Wenn sie aufgeregt ist, dann springt sie hüpfend im Kreis und schreit vor Begeisterung („Ich werde fahren lernen, ich werde fahren lernen!“), was an ein glückliches Kind erinnert. Sie ist auch empfindlich und verletzlich unter ihrem rauhen Äußeren. Vor Ralphs Ankunft war Vanellope ein Einzelgänger und die einzigen Programme, mit denen sie Kontakt hatte, waren ihre Feinde. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie nie erfahren, was Freundschaft ist. Deshalb war sie auch so entsetzt, als sich herausstellte, dass Ralph sich mit King Candy verbündet hatte, um sie an der Teilnahme des Rennens zu hindern. Wie oben erwähnt, ist Vanellope scharfzüngig und genießt es, andere zu beleidigen oder zu beschimpfen, entweder auf ernste oder auf neckische Weise. Dies zeigt ihre Freundschaft mit Ralph, da die beiden sich spielerisch Spitznamen geben und so eine Beziehung zu zwei lebenslustigen „Geschwistern“ aufbauen. Als sie Ralph begegnete, waren die beiden uneins und obwohl Ralph dreimal so groß war, zeigte Vanellope im allgemeinen keine wirkliche Angst vor dem Bösewicht. Sie hat auch einen verdrehten Sinn für Humor, da ihre erste Tat nach der Wiedererlangung ihres königlichen Status darin bestand, ihre Feinde zur Hinrichtung zu verurteilen, obwohl sie es als Scherz meinte, da sie ihre feigen Reaktionen sehen wollte. Interessanterweise ist Vanellope, obwohl sie jahrelang gemieden wurde, dadurch nicht verdorben- Vanellope ist eine der wenigen Figuren im Film, die keine Vorurteile haben. Nachdem sie gelernt hat, dass Ralph als Bösewicht eingestuft wird, beschimpft Vanellope ihn nie auf seiner Position und betrachtet ihn stattdessen über seinen programmierten Beruf hinaus und versteht dass sein Label nur eine Berufsbezeichnung ist und nicht definiert, wer er als Person ist. Ihre Freundlichkeit beeinflusste Ralph, der durch die Freundschaft zu Vanellope lernte, was es heißt ein Held zu sein. Aussehen left|thumb|250px|Von links nach rechts: Vanellopes reguläres Outfit; Vanellope in ihrer königlichen Rennausrüstung; Vanellope in ihrem Prinzessinnenkleid Vanellope ist ein junges 9-jähriges Mädchen, dessen Gesamterscheinung oft sogar von Ralph selbst als liebenswert beschrieben wird. Als Kind ist sie von kurzer Statur. Sie hat langes, rabenschwarzes Haar mit Süßigkeiten, die in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz darüber verstreut sind. Sie hat helle Haut und haselnussbraune Augen, die einen Anime-Einfluss haben und entsprechend groß sind. Sie hat einen schlanken Körper. Sie hat einen auffallenden Überbiss, sowie große, runde Ohren und eine kleine rosa Nase. Wie bereits erwähnt, wurde ihr Design von japanischen Animationen/Anime inspiriert, insbesondere vom Kunststil Chibi. Ähnlich wie die anderen im Film ihre Gesichter von ihren Sprechern haben, sind Vanellopes Gesicht und Haare so gestaltet, dass sie einer jüngeren Version Sarah Silverman ähneln. Vanellopes Glitch-Outfit ist ein grüner Hoodie mit einem braunen doppellagigen Rock, der der Verpackung einer Erdnussbutter Tasse ähnelt (viele der Mädchen haben Röcke wie diese), grün, weiß und lilane Leggings und klein schwarze Stiefel. Bemerkenswert ist, dass ihre Leggings nicht zusammenpassen, da sie verschiedene Farben haben. Sie sind so gestaltet, dass sie Zuckerrohrstreifen ähneln. Ihre Hoodie-Schnürsenkel und -stiche sind rot und ähneln Lakritzbonbons, wie Twizzlers. Unter ihrem Hoodie ist ein violettes Hemd. Es ist nur in einer Szene in der letzten Schnittszene des Videospiels zu sehen. Ihr hoher Pferdeschwanz ist mit einem Twizzler verbunden. Die rosa Schnörkel unter ihren Stiefeln erinnern an Zuckerguss. Sie besitzt rote Rennbrillen, die während der Münzeinzahlung von Random Roster Race gesehen wurden. Auf der Seite des Spieleautomaten von Sugar Rush kann Vanellope in ihrer königlichen Rennkleidung gesehen werden, die ein blaugrüner, orangefarbener und weißer Overall mit braunen Handschuhen ist. In Konzepten des Films kommt ihre Rennkleidung mit einem weißen Helm und mit einem goldenen Kronenentwurf dazu. Als eine Prinzessin trug Vanellope ein glitzerndes langärmeliges Kleid mit weißen Spitzenhandschuhen. Ihr pinkfarbener Petticoat ist mit rosafarbenen, weißen und roten Gummibärchen bedeckt, die überall wie Perlen verstreut sind. Am unteren Ende des Petticoats sind jedoch Schokostreusel zu sehen. Der Rock hat viele Schichten und öffnet sich in der Front, um einen tiefen rosa Unterrock zu zeigen. Ihr Kleid erhielt auch einen rosa fließenden Umhang und einen großen, hohenm weißen Spitzenherzkragen, der königlicher Kleidung ähnelt. Der Kragen ist in einem Muster aus Zuckerstangen und Lollis eingefasst. Außerdem trägt sie einen weiteren, etwas kleineren, weißen Rüschenkragen. In diesem Outfit trägt sie eine rote Tiara. Ihr Haar ist zu einem Knoten statt zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ist mit Streuseln bedeckt, die in verschiedenen Rosatönen gehalten sind. Mit dem Outfit besitzt Vanellope ein pinkes Lollipop-Zepter mit einem auffälligen Kronen-Symbol darüber. Obwohl sie es nicht mag, trug sie es bei Calhouns und Felix' Hochzeit als Trauzeugin. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten King Candys Manipulation von Vanellopes Code machten sie zu einem Glitch. Infolgedessen gibt es Zeiten, in denen ihr Körper zu den Pixeln und Codes, die das Innenleben von Videospielcharakteren ausmachen, spitzt und sich verschlechtert, normalerweise aufgrund von Reibung. Diese Pixel können an einem Ort in der Nähe erscheinen, der sich von dem Ort unterscheidet, an dem Vanellope vor dem Störimpuls stand; Daher ermöglichen es diese Störungen Vanellope, sich im Handumdrehen von einem Ort in der Nähe in einen anderen in der Nähe zu teleportieren. Vanellopes „glitchen“ kann sich auch auf Charaktere und Objekte auswirken, mit denen sie während einer ihrer Teleportaionen körperlichen Kontakt hat. Als Vanellope während eines Fehlers in Taffytta reinfährt, verschlechtert sich auch Taffytas Körper in Pixel, wenn auch nur kurz und weniger chaotisch. Auch als Vanellope mit King Candy in Kontakt kommt, verursacht ihr glitchen, dass seine Verkleidung verblasst und ihn kurz als Turbo enthüllt. Im Gegensatz zu Taffytta verschlechterte sich Turbos Körper jedoch immer mehr, selbst nachdem er und Vanellope keinen physischen Kontakt mehr hatten. Während des Höhepunkts konnte Vanellope und ihr Kart von einem Ort zum anderen gleiten. Dies wurde später als ihr charakterspezifisches Power-Up während der In-Game-Rennen verwendet. Darüber hinaus wurde Vanellope mit hervorragenden Rennsportfähigkeiten programmiert, die offensichtlich alle Konkurrenten überstrahlt. Selbst nachdem ihr Code beschädigt wurde und ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde, war Vanellope in der Lage, ihr Renntalent wieder zu erlangen und ihr Rekordzeit neu zu überbieten. Auftritte ''Ralph reichts thumb|Vanellope trifft Ralph|250px An einem ganz normalen Tag faulenzt Vanellope im Süßigkeitenwald, als plötzlich ein riesiger Mensch namens Randale-Ralph auftaucht, der behauptet von einem Amt zu sein und den Baum zu untersuchen. Als sie sich den Baum genauer ansieht, entdeckt sie eine Goldmünze in der Baumkrone und wird auf einmal sehr aufgeregt, da sie die Medaille für eine Goldmünze hält, die sie als Eintritt für ein Rennen verwenden kann. Also beginnt sie ein Wettrennen gegen Ralph und versucht als erster oben zu sein, um die Medaille zu kriegen. Sie benutzt dazu ihr „glitchen“, um schneller voranzukommen. Vanellope nimmt die Medaille für sich und rennt zur Startlinie der Rennstrecke, wo die Rennfahrer von Sugar Rush bereit sind, ihre Gebühren (eine Goldmünze) zu zahlen, um im Random Roster Race zu fahren: ein tägliches Rennen, das bestimmt, welche Rennfahrer es sein werden am nächsten Tag im Spielplan des Spiels. Vanellope verkleidet sich und schleicht sich in die Aufstellung, um die Medaille als ihre Münze einzulegen. Das ist erfolgreich und sie wird offiziell ins Rennen geschickt. thumb|left|Vanellope wird von Taffyta gemobbt|250px Leider gilt Vanellope als ein Glitch und Glichte dürfen auf Befehl des Sugar Rush-Herrschers King Candy nicht mitfahren. In dem Moment, als der König die Störung bemerkt, befiehlt er seinen Sicherheitsleuten, Wynnchel und Duncan, sie zu verhaften. Bevor sie sie ergreifen können, kommt Ralph plötzlich an, um seine Medaille zurückzuerobern und verfolgt Vanellope. Die folgende Szene lenkt den König und seine Wachen ab und lässt Vanellope entkommen. Sie geht mit ihrem selbstgemachten Kart auf den Schrottplatz, und während sie daran arbeitet, steht sie vor Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter und den anderen Rennfahrern. Mit der Behauptung, sie würden sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit ausspotten, quälen die Rennfahrer Vanellope, indem sie sie „einen Unfall nennen, der darauf wartet, passieren zu müssen“ und zerstören ihr Kart, um sie an der Teilnahme am Rennen zu hindern. Als Ralph das grausame Mobbing miterlebt hat, stürmt er aus dem Versteck, um die Kinder zu verscheuchen. Vanellope ist jedoch viel zu aufgebracht und peinlich berührt, um Ralph zu danken, weil er ihre Medaille gestohlen hat. Vanellope erklärt, dass sie plante, die Medaille in dem Moment zurückzugeben, in dem sie das Rennen gewann, aber ohne ein Kart hat sowohl sie als auch er Pech gehabt. Vanellope bewundert ihren neuen Rennwagen|thumb|250px Weil Ralph wütend ist, beginnt er Dinge zu zerstören, um seiner Frustration freien Lauf zu lassen. Dies gibt Vanellope die Idee, dass Ralph in die Kartfabrik von King Candy einbrechen könnte, wo sie ein richtiges Kart für sie herstellen könnten. Sie erklären Ralph ihren Plan und verspricht, seine Medaille zurückzugeben, sobald sie das Rennen gewonnen hat. Ralph stimmt widerwillig zu. In der Fabrik arbeiten sie zusammen, um das Kart zu bauen. Aufgrund der zerstörerischen Natur von Ralph scheint es sich jedoch sehr von seinem beabsichtigten Design zu unterscheiden. Enttäuscht glaubt Ralph, dass das Kart kaputt ist, aber Vanellope ist mehr als glücklich, ein richtiges Kart in ihrem Besitz zu haben und beweist Ralph, dass seine Zerstörung anderen das Glück bringen kann. Um ihr neues „Meisterstück“ zu vollbeenden, unterschreiben Vanellope und Ralph auf dem Kart. In diesem Moment kommt King Candy, der über den Einbruch informiert wurde, mit seinen Schergen an. Vanellope gibt zu, dass sie nicht weiß, wie man ein richtiges Kart fährt und zwingt Ralph, es mit der Hand zu steuern, um dem König und seinen Schlägern zu entkommen. Vanellope lotst Ralph zu ihrem Versteck im Diet Cola-Berg. Ralph bringt Vanellope das Fahren bei|thumb|left|250px Sobald sie sicher sind, schimpft Ralph mit Vanellope über ihre Unfähigkeit, zu fahrenund spürt, dass ihm die Chance genommen wird, seine Medaille zurückzubekommen. Vanellope fragt sarkastisch, warum die Medaille so wichtig ist und Ralph erklärt, dass es ihm in seinem Spiel ein besseres Leben ermöglichen könnte. Vanellope kann das nachvollziehen, aber es erleichtert Ralphs Frustration nicht. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hat, blickte Ralph noch einmal in den Berg hinein und lernt Vanellopes Haus kennen. Sie erklärt, dass sie wegen ihrem Status von jedem im Spiel gemobbt und gequält wird. Nicht nur das, sie kann das Spiel nicht verlassen, weil Glitche nicht die Fähigkeit dazu haben und sie gezwungen sind, ihr Elend zu ertragen. Vanellope meint, wenn sie das Rennen gewinnen würde, würden die anderen aufhören, sie so hart zu behandeln. Ralph sympathisiert mit Vanellope und fordert sich auf, ihr selbst das Fahren beizubringen. Nach ausgiebiger Übung, machen sich die beiden auf dem Weg zur Rennstrecke. Bevor sie es tun, läuft Vanellope zurück in den Berg, um etwas zu holen. Vanellope, nachdem ihr Kart zerstört wurde|thumb|250px Während ihrer Abwesenheit taucht King Candy auf, um Ralph seine Medaille zurückzugeben, wenn er sie im Gegenzug davon abhält, am Rennen teilzunehmen. Nach Angaben des Königs würde Vanellopes Glitch die Spieler denken lassen, das Spiel sei kaputt. Wenn Sugar Rush nicht angeschlossen ist, kann Vanellope nicht entkommen und würde im Spiel sterben, sollte es abgesteckt werden. King Candy bittet um Ralphs Hilfe, Vanellope vor einem solchen Schicksal zu schützen, was der Bösewicht feierlich akzeptiert. Als Vanellope zurückkehrt, überrascht sie Ralph mit einer selbstgemachten Medaille mit der Aufschrift „Du bist mein Held“, für den Fall, dass sie das Rennen verlieren. Obwohl er von Vanellopes Geste berührt wird, versucht Ralph, sie davon abzuhalten, am Rennen teilzunehmen. Vanellope ist anfangs verwirrt, bemerkt jedoch schnell die Medaille der Helden um Ralphs Hals und wird misstrauisch. Ralph versucht zu erklären, dass er und King Candy miteinander gesprochen hatten, aber Vanellope geht davon aus, dass die beiden zusammenarbeiten. Vanellope fühlt sich verraten und versucht alleine zum Rennen zu gehen. Da er keine andere Wahl hat, zerstört Ralph Vanellopes Kart gegen ihre Proteste. Mit der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben läuft Vanellope in Tränen davon. Ein niedergeschlagener Ralph kehrt unterdessen zu seinem Spiel zurück. Irgendwann nach Ralphs Abschied nimmt King Candy Vanellope gefangen und sperrt sie ein. left|thumb|Vanellope auf der Sugar-Rush Spielkonsole Zurück in ''Fix-It-Felix Jr., bemerkt Ralph ein Bild von Vanellope, das prominent auf der Sugar Rush-Spielkonsole angezeigt wird, obwohl sie eine Figur war, die angeblich niemals existieren sollte. Verwirrt kehrt Ralph nach Sugar Rush zurück und befragt Sauer Drops darüber. Sauer Drops gibt zu, dass Vanellope ein echter Rennfahrer war, bis King Candy versuchte, ihren Code zu löschen und sie in einen Glitch verwandelte. Sollte Vanellope in einem offiziellen Rennen die Ziellinie überqueren, würde das Spiel jedoch zurückgesetzt und der Code wiederhergestellt werden. Nachdem Vanellopes Kart von Fix-It Felix Jr. repariert wurde, bricht Ralph in Vanellopes Zelle ein, wo sich die beiden versöhnen. Auf dem Weg zur Rennstrecke informiert Ralph Vanellope über die Situation und erklärt, dass sie nur die Ziellinie überqueren muss, um ein echter Rennfahrer zu sein. Vanellope, verärgert über King Candys Taten, erklärt, dass sie bereits ein echter Rennfahrer ist und gewinnen wird. Vanellope kämpft gegen King Candy|thumb|250px Vanellope schafft es durch ihre Glitch-Fähigkeiten die Konkurrenz mit einer alarmierenden Geschwindigkeit zu umgehen. Bald ist sie nur noch hinter King Candy an zweiter Stelle. Als sich die beiden der Ziellinie nähern, passierte Vanellope den König, der wegen eines Wutanfalls in Vanellopes Kart rammt. King Candy hat alle Geduld verloren und greift Vanellope physisch mit der Antenne seines Karts an. Dabei werden Fragmente ihres Karts zerstört. Dies führt zu einem Kopf an Kopf Rennen zwischen Vanellope und Candy, wobei ihre versetzten Bewegungen Vanellopes Glitch-Fähigkeiten auslösen und King Candys Tarnung verschwinden lassen. Vanellope zieht sich aus Furcht zurück, gerade als Turbo sein Verbrechen, die Welt neu zu programmieren, rücksichtslos eingesteht. Er behauptet, dass Sugar Rush sein Besitz sei und schwört, dass Vanellope oder Ralph seine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen werden. Turbo versucht dann, Vanellope zu töten, indem er sie auf einen heranwachsenden Stalaktiten rammt hat, doch Vanellope rettet sich selbst, indem sie die vollständige Kontrolle über ihre Glitch-Fähigkeiten erhält und sich aus Turbos Reichweite teleportiert. Vanellope rast als Erster an die Ziellinie, aber bevor sie Ralph und die Ziellinie erreichen kann, schwärmen Cy-Bugs die Ziellinie - Kreaturen aus dem Spiel Hero's Duty, die in den Katakomben unter Sugar Rush gezüchtet wurden - explodieren und werfen ihr Kart von der Bahn. Ralph und Felix huschen an ihrer Seite, aber bevor Vanellope das Rennen fortsetzen kann, umzingelt sie ein Schwarm Cy-Bugs. Ohne jede Hoffnung die Ziellinie zu überqueren, packt Ralph Vanellope, um sie zur Game Central Station zu evakuieren. Vanellope kann leider nicht entkommen, da sie immer noch ein Glitch ist. Mit schwerem Herzen akzeptiert sie ihren bevorstehenden Tod und fordert Ralph auf, sie zu verlassen. Glücklicherweise hat Ralph in diesem Moment einen neuen Plan. Er will den Diet Cola-Berg ausbrechen lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass die heiße Cola als Leuchtfeuer fungiert, um die Cy-Bugs anzuziehen und zu zerstören. Vanellope rettet Ralph|thumb|left|250px Mit Vanellope, die von Felix und Sergeant Calhoun geschützt wird, eilt Ralph zur Spitze des Diet Cola-Bergs und beginnt, den Krater aus Mentos zu zerschlagen. Leider wird er von Turbo angegriffen (der sich nach dem Verzehr eines Cy-Bugs in einen Cy-Bug verwandelt hat). Während des Kampfes umzingelt ein Schwarm Cy-Bugs Vanellope, Felix und Calhoun und sie bereiten sich darauf vor, sie zu töten. Glücklicherweise ist Ralph in der Lage, sich aus Turbos Griff zu befreien und zum Berg hinabzufallen. Als Vanellope Ralph stürzen sieht, stößt sie auf den Diet Cola-Berg, wo sie Ralph fangen kann, bevor er in die Cola fällt. Zusammen entkommen sie dem Vulkan, als die gewaltige Mengen Mentos in die heiße Cola fällt und den Berg ausbrechen lässt. Der Ausbruch erzeugt ein Leuchtfeuer, das alle Cy-Bugs, einschließlich Turbo, anzieht und sie endgültig verdampft. Prinzessin Vanellope|thumb|250px Nachdem Felix die Ziellinie repariert hat, schiebt Ralph Vanellope hinüber und setzt das Spiel zurück. Nach der Wiederherstellung ihres Codes verwandelt sich Vanellope auf magische Weise in eine Prinzessin und offenbart sich als rechtmäßige Herrscherin des Königreichs. Die Rennfahrer betteln um Vanellopes Vergebung, die sie akzeptiert (allerdings nicht, bevor sie sie spielerisch erniedrigt). Trotz dieser Offenbarung hat Vanellope nicht den Wunsch, eine Prinzessin zu sein, sondern proklamiert sich selbst als Rennfahrerin mit „der größten Supermacht aller Zeiten“. Als Präsidentin entscheidet sie sich dennoch, das Königreich zu führen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird die Arkade gerade geöffnet. Während Ralph sich darauf vorbereitet, Sugar Rush zu verlassen, bietet Vanellope in ihrem Schloss einen privaten Flügel an. Ralph lehnt das Angebot ab, da er mit seiner Freundschaft zufrieden ist und einen Job hat: den Bösen in seinem eigenen Spiel zu spielen. Ralph und Vanellope verabschieden sich. Vanellope winkt Ralph zu|left|thumb|250px Während des Finales des Films dient Vanellope in ihrer Prinzessinnenkleidung als Trauzeugin bei der Hochzeit von Felix und Calhoun. Es zeigt sich auch, dass Vanellope aufgrund ihrer störenden Fähigkeiten, die sie als Power-Up einsetzt, zu einem Liebling der Fans in Sugar Rush geworden ist und die Herzen der Spieler erobert hat und ihren Lebenstraum lebt. Oft kann Vanellope Ralph von ihrem Kabinett aus in Niceland sehen und umgekehrt, was dazu führt, dass sich die beiden oft glücklich zuwinken. Es wird gesagt, dass dieser Teil des Gameplays Ralphs Lieblingsteil ist, da er es genießt zu sehen, wie Vanellope die Liebe und Bewunderung erlangt, die sie schon immer verdient hat. Ralph merkt auch an, dass er eine neue Akzeptanz für seinen Job gefunden hat. Vanellopes Freundschaft ist die Bestätigung, die er braucht, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er alles andere als ein schlechter Mensch ist. Während des Abspanns des Films werden Vanellope und Ralph zusammen mit Felix und Calhoun nach den Spielstunden gezeigt, wobei sie zahlreiche gemeinsame Abenteuer erleben. ''Chaos im Netz Vanellope in Chaos im Netz|250px|thumb Vanellope wird auch in der Fortsetzung vorkommen, die sechs Jahre nach dem Originalfilm stattfindet. Als ''Sugar Rush kaputt geht und die Gefahr besteht, dass der Netzstecker aus der Steckdose gezogen wird, nutzen Vanellope und Ralph den neu installierten WLAN-Router der Arcade, um ins Internet zu gelangen, wo sie hoffen, ein Gerät zu finden, das ihr Spiel retten kann. Während ihrer Reise wird Vanellope die Disney-Prinzessinnen treffen, mit denen sie sich verbindet (eigentlich ist sie auch eine Prinzessin).„Wreck-It Ralph sequel will unite the Disney princesses, Star Wars — and Taraji P. Henson!“. Ew.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. Sie trifft auch Shank, einen Charakter aus dem Online-Rennspiel Slaughter Race, mit der Vanellope eine schwesterliche Beziehung entwickelt. Galerie Ralph und Vanellope.png Vanellope DisneyINFINITY.png|Vanellope in Disney INFINITY Konzepte Vanellope Prinzessinnenkleid Konzept.jpg Vanellope Konzept Rennwagen.png Vanellope im Diet Cola-Berg Konzept.png Ralph reichts Sugar Rush Charaktere Konzept.jpg Vanellope Konzept.jpg Vanellope Konzept 2.jpg Vanellope handgezeichnet.jpg Vanellope hinter einem Lenkrad handgezeichnet.jpg Vanellope und Ralph in der Kartfabrik Konzept.jpg King Candy, Ralph und Vanellope auf der Rennstrecke Konzept.jpg Vanellope mit einer Gitarre Konzept.jpg Vanellope verschiedene Gesichter Konzept.jpg Trivia *Vanellope wird zusammen mit Shank ein eigenes Lied im Film Chaos im Netz haben.„Walt Disney Records to Release the RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET Soundtrack“. Veröffentlicht auf BroadwayWorld am 25. Oktober 2018. Abgerufen am 30. Oktober 2018. *Laut Rich Moore und Sarah Silverman ist Vanellope 9 Jahre alt. Laut dem ausführenden Produzenten John Lasseter ist sie jedoch 12 Jahre alt. *Ihre Hände haben jeweils nur vier Finger. *Im Jahr 2013 gab es in den USA 63 Babys mit dem Namen Vanellope, in den Vorjahren waren es noch null.Charlie Jane Anders: „Popular New Baby Names Of 2013: Vanellope, Kaptain, Tuf, And Kyndle“. io9 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 31. Oktober 2018. *Bei der Renovierung des Gebäudes der Walt Disney Animation Studios im Jahr 2014 war Vanellope eine der Charaktere, die auf der Hauswand zu sehen waren. *Laut Sarah Silverman ist Vanellope jüdisch. Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Ralph reichts'' Navigation ar:فانيليانا فون حلوى en:Vanellope von Schweetz es:Vanellope von Schweetz fr:Vanellope von Schweetz it:Vanellope von Schweetz pl:Wandelopa von Cuks pt-br:Vanellope Von Schweetz ru:Ванилопа фон Кекс zh:雲妮露·凡史威茲 Kategorie:Ralph reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Kind Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Rennfahrer Kategorie:Charaktere in Videospielen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen